rebuild what's BrOkEn
by Asuka Kallen Akiza Haruno
Summary: “It’s strange now, how realistic it all seemed back then. He would smile so brightly, like the sun, and he would make ludicrous promises that,back then, seemed impossible.I cursed him that day when I selfishly requested him to save him.I took Naruto's...
1. Broken

Broken

"_It's strange now, how realistic it all seemed back then. He would smile so brightly, like the sun, and he would make ludicrous promises that, back then, seemed impossible. I still had that infatuation for him so I didn't take enough care to notice that all that bravado was for me, it was his cry for my attention. I cursed him that day when I selfishly requested him to save him. I ended his life, his future, and his entire dream_."

Sakura was older now, colder, and she resembled her master more with the four year gap since she left the village. A woman now, she had a fit and well proportioned body that she displayed subtly, like her master would. She still had the gift he gave her before their parting and it hung tightly around her bust line. The new Konoha had looked similar to the village from her childhood, with the evidence of total destruction only visible in her mind. She remembered when she called for him, and like the hero he was he appeared and began to battle for his village, their home. But it wasn't home anymore, at least not for her. Walking down a familiar road in the village she stopped at the Yamanaka flower shop. She could see watering the various flowers that adorned the place, and she began to move on. She didn't want to see Ino, or any of the Konoha eleven for that matter. She passed the home of her childhood, knowing that her parents hadn't seen her for years. Their feelings didn't matter; no one she knew could understand her reasoning or her feelings so why should she care for theirs? She had to keep moving, lest her spirit be ripped body. After her saunter through her former life she set sights on her destination." I must end this."

Naruto sat still, silently basking in the glow of the morning sun. It wasn't like he had a choice on whether or not he got to sit still, he thought with a hint of sarcasm. In his mind he questioned whether his life was important or not. He felt that his accomplishments were a candle in the sun of his disappointments and regret. His new life would've been unbearable if not for Hinata. She lived up to her namesake and she became a sunny place for him. He remembered when she had first confessed to him that she loved him. He had never known these words before and the unbelievable realness behind them delved into his core. He began to open up to Hinata and they were very happy. Slowly returning to reality Naruto began to stare at the blank white of the hospital ceiling. He had lost her, partly because he had begun to loathe the thought of what she had to endure to be in a relationship with him. She was the heir to the most powerful clan in the village and he was the hidden son of the village's greatest hero. Most people looked down on him, so he built up immunity to it, but when their hate shifted to Hinata he had to end it. She sat on the edge on the bed and they both cried heavy tears, tears that resembled the rain at the valley of the end. That day Naruto solemnly decided that he would the rest of his life alone, drawing his last breath while looking at the white ceiling. He often dreamed of that day and the events that would kaleidoscope as he slipped into sleep eternal. In all of his dreams the events that bound him to his hospital bed and what followed afterwards played like a broken record in his mind. He smiled then, because they were the last moments he would spend with Sasuke and Sakura.

~~~~~~Four Years ago~~~~~

Nagato's invasion had left a giant scar on the hearts of Konoha. Though the enemies were finally defeated and the threat of Akastuki seemed far flung, no one could rest. Hundreds fell in battle and the death toll was still rising. Naruto just sat on top of the Hokage Mountain and he wept silently. He had avenged his master, but he didn't feel fulfilled, not with all of this carnage surrounding him. He thought about Sasuke and his eventual meeting with his rival. With Sage mode and his perfected rasenshuriken he knew that he was ready for their third encounter. He thought about Hinata, the girl that single handily turned the battle around when Pain's brazen attack on her prompted him to go six tails.

He saw how she and thousands of other villagers desperately clung to life. Sakura and Ino, two of the last remaining medics in the village worked tediously just to keep up with influx of injured people. The Hokage, who had expended a majority of her charka to ensure the safety of the village, rested her head again the demolished hospital wall. Her age showed now as the wrinkles sat prominently on her face. "Shizune, I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. Dan, I broke my promise." She cried softly while the pompous elders looked on scornfully. Sakura paused to glare at their sheer ignorance. She felt so confounded. Was all this pain and suffering necessary? She knew she had to be strong for her master, her friends, and most of all for Naruto. With Shizune gone and her master in that condition Sakura had to ensure that nothing else could arise to threaten Konoha. She proceeded to work harder as she and the other medics slowly began to stabilize the village. "I have to talk with Naruto. He's the only one who would understand."

~~~~~~~Present~~~~~~~~~

The newly built Konoha hospital was quite a marvel, with wings going in all directions and new medics being trained every day. She was sure that this was Tsunade's way of future prevention to disasters. When Sakura reached the receptionist at the front of the hospital she received stares and mouths that were agape. One reception had enough awareness to stop gawking and welcome home the wayward apprentice of Lady Tsunade.  
Sakura's question was a simple one but based on the reaction towards it, it was not asked frequently. "He is in the fourth wing, room 7, Lady Sakura. If you want me to I can escort you to see him." Sakura thought that was unnecessary so she began to walk. In the four years that she had been away from the village Sakura only had two people on her mind, Naruto and Sasuke. In the hallway right in front of his room she saw a glimpse of spiky white hair and she froze. "I kind of figured you would come home one of these years. It's truly good to see you, Sakura." "Hello, master Kakashi." She had awaited her talk with her sensei for four years. "How was your journey? Did you find the remedy you were searching for? Naruto's been worried" He stopped speaking when he saw the sheer look of despair in her emerald eyes when he uttered his name. "Is he up? I want to speak to him." All she could do was look away with shame when she questioned her sensei. Sasuke may have injured Naruto in the past, nearly killed him, but he had never broken everything that Naruto had stood for. She thought of how arrogant she was to even request seeing him. But she couldn't relent, not when she built up the courage. In a sigh, Kakashi seemed to understand her resolve and he limped aside. A plain little room with a worn photo of squad 7 was the resting place for the former knuckle head ninja of Konoha. He had his eyes closed but she knew he was awake. Her words escaped her at this moment and all she could do was imagine those eyes, eyes that were like the ocean, looking back at her with hatred in them. She was totally prepared for him to hate her for the rest of their days, but his response was so Naruto-like that she was stunned. "You look as beautiful as ever, Sakura. I've missed you so much." The tears began to flow at that moment. "I'm so sorry Naruto! Because of… me you can never become the Hokage. Please don't forgive me, I don't deserve it." He just looked away from her and closed his eyes. "Forgive you for what? I took Sasuke's attack because I love you. It was never your fault." He didn't understand her next actions when she crawled into the bed with him and placed her pink locks on his chest. "I still feel like it's my fault." she said in an almost inaudible tone. He wished he could embrace her at that moment, and for the first time in his life he wished for his own happiness. "I Have to fight this, for her, I can take anything. I can work to move again, and I can give her the life she deserves." Naruto began to slip into unconsciousness and plots of darkness began to formulate.

Author notes

Please read and review the story if you like it, hate it, etc. I anticipate the return of Naru-Hina but ultimately I think the story will end Naru-Saku. The next chapter the Kyuubi will appear and more on how Naruto was paralyzed will be revealed next chapter. I decided that Kakashi survived the invasion because he's too important to kill off. Pretty much any other questions or concerns can be asked in the review.

Thank you

Asuka Kallen Haruno Sohryu


	2. Proposals

Dark proposals

Sakura was surprised to awaken to the golden luster of the setting sun. How much time had elapsed since she fell asleep on Naruto? It was early afternoon when she had entered the hospital and she was sure that Kakashi had returned home. "Did sensei see us like this?" She thought with a hint of embarrassment. She had wondered if Kakashi knew how she felt about Naruto. Yamato figured it out a long time ago. Sakura touched her arm at the spot where she was struck by the four-tails. Had she really loved him for so long? She looked at the peaceful expression on his face as his whiskers seemed to fade in the sunset. She had to try _that _technique; it was the only way that she could help Naruto. Her heart began to waver as she stood in the doorway, but she decided to keep moving forward when his sleeping form muttered that he loved her.

His peaceful expression in sleep couldn't hide the inner turmoil in Naruto's heart. Could he open himself up to Sakura, he, who thought that after Hinata couldn't love another woman? He had been thinking of ways to move his body ever since the accident but nothing would work. What good was his massive supply of Chakra if he couldn't use it to simply move his arms and legs? Naruto began to take the spiritual journey that had become so familiar and in moments he found himself in the sewer-like container of the nine tailed fox. In his twenty years of living with the gift and curse that his father saddled him with Naruto had never known the fox to be kind or benevolent. It was evil and destructive and in the years since the accident the fox began to curse Naruto's useless existence. Naruto just stared into the menacing eyes and asked his request. "You have a way we can walk again, don't you? The fox's gigantic grin began to appear in the shadows, The Voice was demanding and cold. "What do you have to offer me if I did have what you seek, you infernal human? With his head low and his thought clouded Naruto answered. "I'll remove the seal." The fox began to bellow with laughter. 'I know you boy; you will never remove this accursed seal. Offer something more concrete and I will agree." The fox roared with excitement when he heard Naruto's second offer. "You'll get to end that bastard Madara and I can settle the score against Sasuke." Naruto smiled as the fox laughed wildly. "You drive a hard bargain but you have a deal puny human. We will make them suffer." Naruto awoke to a lonely room, and he found himself questioning if Sakura's warmth was just an illusion or trick of the mind. He concentrated on summoning the fox chakra and infusing it with his own, something that he hadn't done in years. The red chakra flowed through him, giving him great power. He began to slowly raise his left arm… and then his right! He could move his arms now, and his legs couldn't be much harder. He realized that he would have to use the fox chakra or he would have to be in sage mode to maintain it but he could actually move his body again. He could live his dream again.

~~~~~~~ A remote village~~~~~~~

"I can't believe that Akastuki has been reduced to such a weak state! With Sasuke and his bunch we may be able to use the sealing statue lord Madara." Kisame said with a hint of annoyance. "Patience Kisame, Sasuke's in the process of assembling the ten members we need to overtake the eight tales." Madara sat on his throne, uninhibited by his subordinate's overzealousness. "Have you retrieved Orochimaru's ring yet, or are you still waiting for Konan to kill herself in grief to take hers, Kazuki?" Zetsu spoke with his usual two-toned dialect. "It's too much trouble to go all the way to Otogure for something so meaningless when I can watch a beautiful woman slowly slip into despair all because she lost her partner." The newcomer said with a sly tone. Konan just glared as her afterimage disappeared. "What about the nine tails, Master? Is it too soon to retrieve the body of a half dead person?" Kazuki asked, showing his novice understanding. Madara removed his mask to reveal his blood red eyes. "It is Sasuke who must finish off my pet. That task cannot fall to anyone else but my future successor.

~~~~ Back in Konoha~~~~

Sakura was walking the streets again, carefully thinking about her decision and the possible consequences that it entailed. She could be branded a traitor and she would never be permitted to return to her home again. But that didn't matter now, Naruto was at the forefront of her mind and nothing else could replace him. She made her way to the office of the Hokage and she paused. This was the same door she came to when she wanted to become stronger, and this was the same woman that molded Sakura into who she was today. She opened the door and she looked at her master, now fifty seven in age, reading mission papers like she had become accustomed to. Tsunade didn't look up once but she spoke anyway. "My wayward student decided that she had to end this useless running and finally returned home. She has grown to become more like me in every moment that has passed like Jiraiya said she would." Sakura was silent. "You came back because you found the key to helping Naruto haven't you? Knowing what it takes, are you willing to put your heart and soul through the trials required to save him. Sakura's answer was swift and it left a smile on her Master's face. "For Naruto, I would drag my soul through hell thousands of times." Tsunade rose from her seat to meet Sakura. With a hand on her shoulder Tsunade answered solemnly "good, because the pain you experience will be one million times worse."

Naruto had forgotten the sheer joy of leaping from rooftop to rooftop, and even though he was in severe pain he continued. He had to re-teach himself the most basic concepts of walking and running and because of the limits of his natural body he had to slow down. He attempted his first hand signs in four years and he was amazed at the results. Two shadow clones, perfectly formed, stood next to him. To look at them made him tingle with excitement. He could be a ninja once more; he wasn't bonded to a hospital bed for the rest of his life. In a flash of concentration Naruto began to have his clones mold and rotate chakra in his hand… and the process was complete. A blue sphere of wind sat in his palm, he could do the rasengan! He began training like old time sake, pushing past his limits and mastering the skills of new and old. By the time that the full moon set its gaze on the village Naruto was already around the skill level he displayed at the chunnin exams. Little did he know someone was watching his ever step in the moonlit night.

~~~~Otogure~~~~~

Sasuke was also practicing in the moon, his scar illuminated by the milky white sky. At twenty he was the one of the most powerful ninja's in the world but he still felt as lonely as ever. He had become the leader of Otogure and it turned into the new hideout for Akastuki. Itachi had died telling him the truth; he murdered the clan for the sake of Konoha, and Sasuke knew that he wasn't the same after that. None of his actions had any purpose anymore. When he was younger his only goal was to kill Itachi and when he died in his arms his goals shifted. He needed someone to fill the void, and then he remembered the scar under his right eye. "Naruto… and Sakura, yes they are the one who took my arm and gave me this grievous scar. I shall make them pay dearly."

"Naruto you can walk again?!! I thought it wasn't possible, but we can be together again!" Naruto turned around suddenly to see the figure of the woman who had been there for him even when Sakura wasn't. Hinata was wearing little more than a blue kimono and a silver ribbon that tied her long silky hair up. "I had been watching you for a while now trying to figure out if it was the moon playing tricks on me but it's really you." She embraced him but he didn't return her affection. With his back turned he simply uttered that she wasn't right for him, but she refused to listen. "You used to tell me that once you learned to walk again that we could be together and everything would be great. Something has come along and clouded that promise hasn't it. Sakura, I'm guessing." Her mention of the other woman in his life made him turn around. "I refuse to lose to Sakura. She was too foolish to chase that traitor all while you where forever there for her. She never had eyes for you, not like me!" Her words grew fearsome now. "Do you remember the reason you couldn't walk!? It was because you took Sasuke's blade for…" At that moment Naruto's hands were over her mouth. She had always become her boldest when it came to him but he could not comprehend her feeling on this matter. He released his hands when he felt that she had calmed down but he could still see the passion in her eyes. "Hinata, I… don't know what to do. This answer, you or Sakura, is the hardest thing that I have ever had to give anyone. Please let me think this through." Slowly she began to let go of him but she still had one thought in her mind. "I won't lose to her, I downright refuse."


	3. Squad Seven Sacifice

Squad seven sacrifices

"This training is far from anything you have ever experienced Sakura. One mistake can rip your soul from your body. Tsunade was stern and absolute. "I will teach the secret of creation rebirth and how you can transfer it to someone else. You have to build up enough Chakra in the reverse seal and then you must place it on Naruto. Then you have to release the chakra and hope and pray that it doesn't kill you." Sakura looked at her master with a questioning glance. "How do I place the seal on Naruto?" Tsunade just sat with her hands under her chin. "The jutsu itself is dangerous but the way you initiate it is totally common and easy to perform. You simply have to share bodily fluids and…" Sakura had some idea of what her master was speaking of but she had to make sure. "What bodily fluids?" Her master closed her eyes and sighed. "Blood, is the best… and then you have tears, sweat, and ejaculatory fluids, I thought I taught you this already." Sakura was stunned. "To save him we have to…" Tsunade was nonchalant. Yeah it's the best way to bond. A kiss won't do, and not even oral suffices. You must actually give your body and soul to Naruto if you want him to achieve happiness." Sakura shook her head. "I don't know if I can do that, I just don't know." Tsunade began to smirk. "No matter. If I don't teach you creation rebirth I can always pass on my technique to someone more willing. A girl comes to mind, the heir to the Hyuga clan. She has been in love with him for so long; she even sacrificed herself to save him during the pain invasion. You and she are the perfect candidates to make this jutsu a success." Sakura again thought about Naruto and Hinata. Were they meant for each other? Did she love Naruto more than she ever had? This was too much. Sakura wanted to think but she knew she had to act: this was Naruto's life that was slipping away and now she had a way to save it. "I'll do it. I owe him so much. He's always been there…" Sakura stopped when Tsunade just laughed. "You'll do fine, He's been dreaming of this since the day you met."

~~~~~~~four years ago~~~~~~~ The Land of Iron

"That Bastard Madara! All anyone ever wants to do is make Sasuke their tool. Why doesn't Sasuke see it!? I'm gonna rip a hole into is masked ass!!!!" Naruto shouted in a fit of rage. Kakashi and Yamato could only sigh with indifference. Then Kakashi spoke up. "Well now, seeing that you're in a better mood, do you want to continue search for the Raikage? He is most likely at the summit with the rest of the Leaders." While contemplating the offer, Naruto looked out on the horizon to see a familiar group of people, and one pink haired Kunoichi.

~~~~~~present day~~~~~~

"Lord Sasuke, are you ready for your medication? We're going to save your eyesight." Karin looked into the eyes of her source of love and admiration. "I don't need any of your stupid medicine, you brainless bitch!" Sasuke showed the anger that he contained in his heart for four years. "I need the nine tails, with it I can heal my eyesight and I can kill Naruto in the process. I can get my revenge on the leaf and I can end this rivalry with Naruto at the same time." Karin had heard this monologue many times before. Four years ago she was involved in battle with Sakura while Sasuke took on Naruto. She felt that he targeted her because she let Sakura seal his arm due to her weakness. She could hardly keep up with Sakura and her monster strength and when Sasuke had Naruto cornered Sakura knocked her out so effortlessly that she didn't know what hit her. Suigestsu was in an intense battle with Sai and Lee and Neji had their hands full with Jugo so she was the last line of defense to Sasuke, and she failed. Sasuke never forgave her, despite it being four years ago. They became romantically involved but it could hardly be called "love".

He would take what he wanted from her and then he would discard her with cold indifference. But she loved him still, and she planned to follow him to depths of hell and back if it meant his happiness. "Madara, I hope that you are right about the nine tails, for Sasuke's sake as well as my own.

Four Years ago

Sakura stood firm at the entrance to the land of Iron. She had cried enough. It was time to approach Naruto on his feelings, and more importantly on her own. Lee looked, with an awe that only he could contain, at the Samurai

The Hospital was in mass panic. "Where did he disappear to" one voice said with fear that Sakura only heard when a certain someone was involved. "Lady Sakura, this is terrible!" A familiar voice called out to Sakura in that moment. It was Moegi who was now sixteen and a capable medic. "They say that Naruto sempai has gone missing, but he can't…" The girl knew that it was a touchy subject, but she had to tell Sakura. She left to gather the evidence and Sakura's mind went blank, and then filled with one million possible scenarios. 'Was their any sign of struggle, any sign to indicate someone's guilt?' Sakura's heart began to jump a bit. 'I have feelings for Naruto, I admit that now, but do I love…' Sakura snapped back into investigation mode when Moegi returned with the evidence obtained by the ANBU. It says the last one to see him… was you, Lady Sakura. This was true; she spent a night in his room before leaving to seek out Tsunade. An AMBU appeared suddenly. "Sakura Haruno, I am going to have to ask you to come with me as lord Danzo wishes to speak with you." Sakura was a suspect into Naruto's disappearance, and Danzo the war hawk wished to see her. This situation was an omen: no good could come from it.

"This is unfortunate, little girl. The little fox is missing and the ANBU black ops think that you're responsible. Your sensei can't save you now. You'll be lucky to see the next sunset. Sakura was held in a dark cell. It appeared to be deep under the village, and she suspected that this was the meeting place of Root. "Eat you little whore!" the Black ops member pushed a plate of what appeared to be poison to her. She didn't care the least bit. She was distraught over Naruto. She didn't even attempt to argue her innocence or to resist her confinement. At the moment her life didn't matter; she could remain chained to the wall of this cell for the rest of her life as long as she knew Naruto was safe.

"Hinata you can't be serious?!! Naruto got hit in the back with a chidori current, He couldn't even move his head and now you're telling me that he can do Ninjutsu?" Kiba was as shocked as he was happy at the news of his friend walking again. "Yahoo Akamaru, we can go on missions with that idiot again! This is going to be sweet." Shino just ignored Kiba and he began to speak. "I thought that not even Lady Tsunade could repair spinal cord damage. I remember her saying that there was nothing she could do. How did this happen all of a sudden?" Hinata just sat with her arms around her knees. She didn't know how it happened but she was happy that it did. "I heard Sakura returned to the village, maybe it was her doing." Kiba said in a child-like voice. Hinata proceeded to shoot him a scathing look, her pale eyes filled with rage. Kiba just continued. "Maybe that's it. Maybe all Naruto needed was a good time to whip him back into shape. I'm sure Sakura was much obliged to ease his pain, especially because she said that confession to him four years ago!" before Kiba could finish his laughter he was hit with an angry gentle fist strike. Hinata was fully reddened with anger and scorn at the sheer notion of SAKURA taking her Naruto. She walked off, silently fuming, almost seeming to be directed by something that was not her. Shino just looked on as Akamaru began licking his unconscious master.

There in a large ornate chamber used to house the Bijuu extractor, sat Sasuke. Madara had promised him so much, and yet he delivered so little. Sasuke was, as he had with Orochimaru, growing inpatient. He plotted to destroy Madara countless times but he never had enough power. This time was different. His Mangekyo Sharingan amassed such a strength that even Kisame and Madara himself likened to Itachi's eyes. His plan was about to be tested by the never ending gears in the clock of fate…

Author notes

Sorry for the delay, I'm going to start to update my stories weekly, hopefully getting better and more confident in my writings as time passes. Than you for your patience and I hope you review the chapter or the series as a whole.

Thank you,

Asuka Kallen Haruno Soryu


End file.
